4946, Airu-san!
by Juny-Lee
Summary: O título é um trocadilho infame -Shi-Ku-Yo-Ro, ou Yoroshiku- para uma fanfic doce demais.
1. Chapter 1

_Por um momento, quero que considere isso: Aquela Airu-san que você conheceu, ela quase não existe mais. Ela se tornou... um pouco mais madura._

_Nós dois conseguimos nos tornar bons amigos, apesar de no começo brigarmos muitos._

_Aí veio a bomba. De repente, a amizade deixou apenas de ser somente amizade. Se tornou algo grande demais, e tudo isso sem que eu nem desconfiasse._

_Algumas vezes eu me pego pensando nisso._

_Era um dia qualquer de Setembro. Eu estava me flagelando. Eu me perguntava "O que foi o que eu fiz de errado? Por que ela ainda está brava comigo? O que foi que eu fiz?"._

_Eu ainda lembro do timbre da voz dela. Aquilo parece que ficou gravado em minha orelha._

"Por que você não percebe que eu te amo?! Será que eu não sou boa o suficiente para você?"

_Depois daquilo, aparentemente o mundo conspira a minha volta. Acabei afastando ela. A pessoa que eu mais queria em meus braços eu afastei. _

_Desde então eu realmente me entreguei à solidão desses meus pensamentos. _

_Era onde o sorriso dela se encontrava. Onde os olhos dela, com sono e felicidade em me ver, estavam. Onde eu sempre podia os ver sem qualquer problema._

_Onde eu ainda não tinha me tornado um incômodo. Onde eu não tinha percebido que eu realmente a amava._

- O que aconteceu, Yuu-sama? - _a Mami havia me tirado da melancolia dos meus pensamentos enquanto eu estava almoçando_ - A aula estava chata?

- Não... não é isso... _- Era sim, mas... Apenas suspirei_ - Estava viajando em algumas lembranças...

- Ele tava é pensando naquela menina do peitão, sabe? Ai... Arina... Airi? Suzuki? - _Tagiru se metia na conversa._

- É Airu Suzaki, e não estava pensando nela coisa nenhuma! - _o repreendi._

- Aah, que inveja dessa menina! Consegue roubar o Yuu-sama sem fazer o menor esforço! Queria ser ela! - _uma menina qualquer comentou._

_Não, você não queria. Você não queria estar no lugar dela. Não iria querer ter as feridas dela._

- Não! Não é assim... - _tentei revidar._

- Mah, vocês não se importam se eu roubar o Yuu por um minutinho, né meninas? - _Taiki, do andar superior, pegou em minha blusa e me arrastou_ - Juro devolver ele inteiro!

- Mas! Taiki-san-

- Nada disso, Tagiru, fica aí! - _Taiki parecia prever os passos de Tagiru_ - A conversa é particular, dessa vez!

_Sendo arrastado por Taiki, desapareci pelo corredor._

...

- Eu sei que não deveria me meter nos seus problemas, mas... Yuu, já tem mais de um ano que você está assim!

- Assim, como? - _e forcei um sorriso._

_Depois de um longo minuto sendo fuzilado pelo Taiki, por fim desisti. Era exatamente como a Akari-san tinha dito, _"depois que ele percebe, já era".

- Se até você percebeu, quer dizer que todos perceberam... - _suspirei, por fim._

- Isso por acaso é um insulto? - _ele me olhou, com suspeita._

- Nada, apenas esqueça. Mas o que você queria comigo? - _não me dei ao trabalho de esconder meu desgosto_ - Veio tirar com a minha cara, também?

- Não, essa parte é exclusiva do Tagiru.

- Ah, quer dizer que sou o novo brinquedo dele?

- Também não seja tão radical, Yuu! _- e por fim meu amigo suspirou_ - Vim pedir para você ficar fora da Mirai Hunt.

- Mas o quê? - _fiquei puto. A Mirai Hunt era um evento promovido pelos hunters para despachar de vez os digimons que estavam no DigiQuartz de volta para a dimensão deles _- Como me pede uma coisa dessas? Eu sei que não sou o cara mais forte do time, mas...

- Yuu, não me mate... Mas desse jeito que você anda, você não vai conseguir caçar nada...

_Fiquei profundamente irritado. Mas era porque ele estava certo, mesmo eu não gostando disso._

- Acho melhor... Vocês dois se resolverem... - _Ele disse, em um tom suave._

- E como? Se ela me vê, ela some de vista em um raio de 60 metros de diâmetro! - _Protestei_ - E ela ainda me inventa um maldito Firewall que não me deixa acessar o espaço equivalente a casa dela e qualquer outro espaço a 50 metros da casa dela, e eu nem sequer passo da porta da casa dela! O irmão dela é uma peste! Isso sem contar as traps dela que me fazem sair correndo assim que eu chego perto!

- Assim complica... - _Taiki bagunçou o cabelo_. - E olha que foram eles que pediram para falar com você.

- Eles quem?

- Ryouma e Ren. - _Taiki olhou para mim_ - Eles pediram para que eu falasse com você porque eles também notaram essa mudança nela.

- Ah, maravilha... E por que a Akari-san não veio falar comigo? Ela que fica intermediando nosso contato!

- Você sabe bem como a Akari é, Yuu... Se ela viesse ela não iria ser tão boazinha como eu estou sendo.

_Tive de dar razão. Sempre que ela nos vê andando na rua, ela dá seus jeitos para que a gente converse, e nem sempre são os mais pacíficos._

- Não há muito que eu possa fazer, Taiki-san. - _o sinal da escola tocou_ - E eu não vou faltar na Mirai Hunt.

_Abri a porta do terraço e desci com meu olhar perdido. Eu sabia que toda aquela conversa era real, e que eu precisava tomar partido logo, mas... Não era algo que eu queria fazer porque os outros queriam. E, com esse pensamento, eu voltava para casa, encarando a chuva fria de Janeiro. Sabe... Essa época é a que eu mais odeio... Para nós, é fim do ano letivo, mudança de sala, de ano*... A pressão dos professores quanto ao nosso futuro... Sinto que o tempo passa rápido demais, diante dos meus olhos, sem que eu faça nada. E isso... Não me agrada muito._

_Perdido neste turbilhão de pensamentos tomei um banho gelado de um caminhão que passou numa poça d'água. Como eu não me dei ao trabalho de me preocupar, acabei desmaiando na entrada do meu prédio. Era uma quinta-feira, o dia que a onee-san voltaria para casa depois de um longo ano na China. _

...

- Yuu?

- Ah... Onee-san...

_Tudo o que eu conseguia ver era o rosto de minha irmã mais velha me observando, sendo iluminada pelo abajur no meu criado-mudo. Ela parecia preocupada._

- Me escute.

- Pode falar.

- O médico falou que você ficou com uma gripe muito forte por conta da hipotermia. Não vai sair de casa até segunda-feira.

- E hoje é...?

- Quinta, deve ser umas dez e pouco.

- Ah...

- Esse final de semana é a Mirai Hunt. E você não vai.

- Mas, onee-san...

- Não, você não está em condições. E eu não vou poder ficar cuidando de você, dessa vez.

- Vou ficar sozinho?

- Não. Vou achar alguém que possa ficar com você.

_Me aninhei na cama e me cobri._

- Não precisa onee-san... Eu posso me virar.

- Até amanhã de manhã eu vou achar alguém para cuidar de você, então não seja teimoso.

_Resmunguei algo sobre "não se preocupe com isso, onee-san, eu vou ficar bem", mas depois de cinco minutos sozinho naquele quarto mal iluminado pelo meu abajur, acabei dormindo. Lembro que sonhei com a Airu-san._

_Quando eu acordei, olhei com dificuldade para meu relógio. Já era bem mais que nove da manhã, e uma mão gelada estava pousada na minha testa._

- Onee-san...?

- Lamento te decepcionar, mas não.

_Como fazia tempo que eu não ouvia mais aquela voz, demorei um pouco mais para reconhecer que quem era. E, fraco por causa da febre, respondi baixinho._

- Airu-san... O que faz aqui...?

- Sua irmã me chamou, disse que você estava doente e que precisaria de uma pessoa para ficar com você. E você estava chamando meu nome as três da manhã.

...

- Ahnlôhn...

- Ah, Airu-san?

- Quenhé...?

- Nene Amano.

- AH! NENE-SAMA! A que devo a honra da ligação?

- Me desculpe ligar tão tarde para você, mas... Você poderia cuidar do meu irmão neste fim de semana?

- Mas este fim de semana não é a Mirai Hunt? _(Fwan) _

- É sim. Mas ele acabou sendo molhado por um motorista maldoso e pegou uma gripe muito forte. Não vou poder cuidar dele, pois fiquei responsável de liderar alguns hunters em Hong Kong...

- Mas... Por que eu?

- _(barulho de algo se mexendo e depois chegando perto do rosto de alguém a ponto de ouvir a respiração)_ Airu-san... Desativa a firewall, quero ver você... _(barulho de algo voltando pro rosto de outra pessoa)_ E também vocês precisam se resolver, não é mesmo?

- . . . Isso seria cruel com ele...

- É melhor que nada, não é?

- Mas...

- Você aceita cuidar dele?

- ... Aceito. Estarei aí as oito.

...

- Ah.. Onee-san... _- me lamentei, e eu esqueci que ela ainda estava com a mão na minha testa. Nesta altura, ela havia esquentado um pouco._

- Sua febre não baixou nem um pouco, né... - _ela se abaixou ao lado de minha cama e falou calma_. - Levante-se e vá tomar um banho. Eu vou fazer seu café-da-manhã.

_Eu me sentei na cama e deixei que meus olhos se adaptassem a figura dela. Ela não havia crescido muito, os cabelos continuavam naquele penteado usual dela e... Não sei dizer o que, mas algo nela tinha mudado..._

- A propósito, Yuu: você é uma graça enquanto dorme. - _e fechou a porta._

_Não senti aquele calor de quando seu rosto fica vermelho, mas me olhei no espelho depois que ela disse isso. Pareciam que tinham tacado tinta guache na minha cara._

...

_Depois de uns 20 minutos eu tomei coragem e saí na sala. O chão estava extremamente gelado e eu tomava cuidado para pisar só em tapetes. Não me lembro de ter feito algum barulho, mas ela largou o fogão e mandou que eu me sentasse no sofá._

- Como você se atreveu a sair do banho de pé descalço? Quer morrer de vez?

- Não é iss...

- Que seja, ponha isso aqui. - _E me ofereceu um par de meias de lã, amarelas_. - Se tiver pantufas, trate de calçar elas depois.

_Fiquei olhando para as meias._

- Onde as comprou, Airu-san? Elas são tão quentinhas e... Eu gostei da cor...

- Não as comprei. Eu as fiz. - e voltou pra correndo para o fogão, falando baixinho que quase tinha deixado a comida queimar por minha caausa.

_Fiquei fantasiando o que a onee-san tinha dito para que ela aceitasse ficar sozinha comigo durante um final de semana inteiro. _

_**Freetalking:**_ Tô de volta com mais um YuuIru. Eu tô virando profissional em escrever histórias assim, aparentemente as meninas que defendem os outros pairings não notaram muito a minha existência... Mas bem, eu escrevi isso por um motivo muito bom: eu estava querendo fazer um doujin disso, mas como nunca achei o programa que eu quero para poder trabalhar dignamente nele, converti em fic e vou deixar no fanfiction até eu ter coragem de comprar logo este programa e fazer. Originalmente eu queria escrever tudo de uma vez só, mas como agora é quase uma da manhã e eu ainda não tomei banho, eu vou cortar pela metade e continuo assim que eu me lembrar. Mais uma coisa: eu peguei isso do RP. Como faz um tempão que as coisas não acontecem lá (exceto um barraquinho básico entre Ryou, Ruki e Daisuke), fiquei imaginando um fim pra história deles. =u= Eu tenho quase certeza que a Hinata não vai ficar muito satisfeita com isso mas... =u= Ainda dá tempo de mudar algo, eu ainda vou desenhar essa coisa.


	2. Chapter 2

_Onee-san, o que você tinha dito para ela vir até aqui, apesar de tudo?_

- Yuu. - _ela me chamou_.

- Oi.

- Tá pronto. Já estou indo aí. - _e ela andava com uma bandeja de alguma coisa bem quente._

_Eu não sabia se amaldiçoava minha irmã por ter chamado ela. Ou se eu a agradecia._

- Vamos lá, abra a boca!

- Mas... Espera aí! Eu sei que era para cuidar de mim, mas... Não está exagerando? - _E fiz uma careta tal qual uma criança que se recusava a comer._

- Você já fez isso comigo! Eu só quero retribuir. _- e fez um muxoxo._

_Ah, é mesmo. Quando ela ficou estressada com as provas de setembro, entrei no quarto dela e a fiz comer. _

_No fim me rendi e deixei que ela me alimentasse. Já não lembrava de como era bom comer zousui no café da manhã._

- Realmente.. Você estava com fome, hein? - _e sorriu._

- Não comi muito... Onee-san não sabe cozinhar assim, tão bem...

- Como não?

- Airu-san: Minha irmã pode ser linda, mas ela não tem toda essa habilidade na cozinha. Normalmente, quem cozinha sou eu.

_Ela ficou calada, e logo corou. Ela percebeu que eu a elogiei._

- e-Eu vou por a louça na máquina, ok? j-j-Já volto.

_Eu sorri. Ela realmente estava fazendo seu melhor. Peguei o controle da tv e coloquei em um canal qualquer. Na verdade, nunca passa algo realmente bom na tv nessa hora, que supostamente eu deveria estar na escola._

_Ah... Como o pessoal deve estar? Com certeza a Mami-san notou minha falta. E o Tagiru? Se ele souber que eu fiquei doente e que ela está comigo, eu vou ter problemas na segunda..._

- No que é que está pensando? _- ela perguntou, e se sentou no sofá. _

- No pessoal da sala. Acho que eles sentiram minha falta.

- Você acha?

- Acho, sim. E vou ter problemas se o Tagiru ficar sabendo que você está aqui comigo.

- Ah vai? - _ela me olhou desconfiada_.

- Vou. As meninas vão querer vir aqui.

- Se elas ousarem subir naquele elevador, eu vou tirar elas uma por uma na base da porrada! - _e mostrou os punhos._

_Comecei a rir da cara dela, e ela fechou a cara para mim._

- Do que você está rindo? Eu estou falando sério, viu?

- Eu sei disso!

- Eu estou falando muito sério! Eu mato elas!

_Eu ri. E depois deitei nas pernas dela._

- Folgadinho, você... - _ela fez cara feia._

- Não faça essa cara, nunca fiz isso antes!

- Comigo?

- Na vida. - _suspirei e olhei para a tv_ - As meninas pedem para que eu faça isso com elas, mas... Não tenho tanta intimidade com elas.

- Agora estou surpresa. - _o tom de voz dela parecia mesmo surpreso_.

- Você não tem noção do quanto elas te invejam. Elas dariam a vida para me ter assim.

- Elas podem dar a vida delas quantas vezes quiserem, não vou trocar de lugar. - _Ela começou a mexer no meu cabelo. _- E nunca vou trocar.

_A manhã lá fora era clara por causa da neve. Eram dez da manhã, nós dois assistíamos um programa infantil em um canal qualquer. Eu deitado nas pernas dela, e ela mexendo no meu cabelo. _

_Tudo o que eu queria é que este momento durasse para sempre. Ou o máximo que pudesse._

- Airu-san, você avisou a sua mãe que você estaria aqui?

- Avisei. Quando eu falei que você estava doente, ela me despachou de casa gritando "Vá cuidar do seu marido!". Sabe, ela gosta de você.

- Disso eu não sabia. Quando você voltar para casa, vou fazer alguma coisa para ela. De qual prato ela gosta?

- Rattatouille. Daquela vez que você apareceu lá em casa com um rattatouille e eu não quis comer, ela comeu tudo sozinha.

- Sério? Aquele lá era uma porção pra umas seis pessoas.

- Pois é. Quando o Akira apareceu na cozinha perguntando dele, ela estava na última garfada.

_Rimos._

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... O Akira-kun não vai muito com a minha cara, não é?

_Ela pensou._

- Não é que ele não vá com a sua cara, sabe... Ele só tomou minhas dores...

- Ah... Entendo... - _meu tom de voz me entregou._

_Acho que eu estava dominando o tempo e eu não sabia. O céu ficou escuro quando ela falou isso. Eu me senti péssimo com tudo o que eu a fiz sofrer. Me senti o pior cara da face da Terra por tê-la feito sofrer tal como eu fiz. Senti... Que eu não merecia a ter por perto. Não merecia o que ela sentia por mim._

_E quando dei por mim, estava chorando_.

- Yuu? O que foi? Onde está doendo?

- Meu coração...

- Como assim? Não me diga...

- Airu-san... Me desculpa... Me desculpa o que eu fiz com você... Eu não merecia...

_Ela me fez sentar e me abraçou forte, como se quisesse roubar a febre do meu corpo._

- Pare de chorar.

- Mas Airu-san...

- Pare de chorar. Só isso.

- Mas..

- Não se culpe. Também fiz você sofrer. _- a voz dela dava a entender que ela estava chorando_. - Eu também não acho que eu merecia estar aqui com você.

_Ela se calou. _

- Você vai ficar comigo, não vai?

- Eu vou. Juro. Não vou te abandonar.

_Me soltei do abraço e a beijei na testa._

- Que bom.

_O céu voltou a ficar claro e branco, como a neve. Me voltei a deitar nas pernas dela, e entrelacei minha mão com a dela. Para nossa sorte, começou a passar Ponyo na tv, e assistimos, sem pronunciar uma única palavra._

_Ao meio-dia, como eu tinha imaginado, muitas meninas apareceram aqui na porta. Elas estavam desesperadas para saber como (e com quem) eu estava._

- Yuu-sama, como você está? E com quem? Ela está te tratando bem?

- Está... Mami-san, não precisa se preocupar! Ela me trata muito bem!

- O idiota do Tagiru disse que você estava com uma três meninas! Onde elas estão?

_A Airu-san colocou uma mão no meu ombro._

- Eu as matei e joguei pela janela. - _ela foi até a porta e lá se escorou_. - Ele não precisa de mais ninguém aqui. Vão embora.

_As meninas tinham se arrepiado._

- E quem você pensa que é? - _Mami retrucou, engolindo o medo dela._

- Eu sou a maior mestre de armadilhas e caçadora de todo o Japão. A mais linda. A mais peituda. A mais sexy, e a mais poderosa, Airu Suzaki. Este general aqui não precisa de mais ninguém, agora voltem para a aula. _- ela concluiu, com um tom autoritário._

_As meninas olharam para mim._

- Yuu-sama, não sabia que você gostava de mulher que tinha seios grandes. - _disseram em coro._

- Ah! e-Então...

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Vão embora! Ou preferem que eu - _ela estralou os dedos ao ponto de os estalos serem audíveis_ - indique a saída?

_Elas correram e se amontoaram no elevador, quase quebrando os botões que davam o comando para a máquina descer. Enquanto isso, a Airu-san dava risada._

- Airu-san... Você sabe em que problema me meteu agora?

- Ah, sério? - _ela se fez de inocente._

- É claro! "Não sabia que você gostava de mulher de seios grandes" Sabe o que elas vão falar na escola, depois? _- protestei puto._

- Sei sim.

- Se sabe, por que disse aquilo?

- Pra elas darem o fora logo. Francamente, Yuu, você fala como se elas fossem bruxas.

- Mas Airu-san, os boatos...

- E dai? Agora vamos entrar, está frio demais aqui. - _ela me empurrou para dentro de casa_ - Tá na hora de você comer alguma coisinha.

- Como é que vou me explicar essa história...

- Que história? - _e fechou a porta_.

- "Não sabia que você gostava de mulher de seios grandes" - _imitei a voz da Mami-san em um tom fajuto_ - Isso vai dar o que falar na escola, sabe...?

- Bom, pelo menos os boatos divagando sobre sua opção sexual vão parar, né? - _e saiu correndo para a cozinha._

_Eu só sei que fiquei com cara de papel branco depois dessa._

...

_Segundo a Airu-san, depois do almoço eu tomei um remédio para a febre e tosse e dormi. Ela só me acordou lá pelas oito da noite para saber se eu estava bem._

- E então?

- A febre abaixou.

- Quanto?

- Não muito. Ainda está em 37.9 ºC. Melhor da tosse?

_Depois de um acesso de cinco minutos tossindo sem parar, ela concluiu que eu ainda não estava tão bem._

- Eu vou preparar uma sopa. Você toma ela, toma mais um remédio pra essa tosse e volta a dormir.

- E você?

- Vou jantar e tomar um banho, depois vou dormir. Pode não parecer, mas cuidar de você cansa.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca.

- De nada.

_Ela saiu do quarto e fez tudo aquilo que tinha dito. Eu só fui acordar às nove horas do dia seguinte. Ela abria as cortinas da janela._

- Bom dia, Airu-san. - _eu disse, ainda deixando meu olhos se adaptarem a luz._

- Bom dia, pinguim.

- Pinguim?

- É. Você todo enrolado desse jeito só com o rosto de fora parece um pinguim.

- Tanta coisa no mundo para me definir, e você me chama de pinguim? - _protestei._

- Bom, eu não vou te chamar de "Lollipop-chan", por mais que realmente pareça. Não seria fofo.

_Me levantei._

- Lollipop... Aquela boneca que é um bebê todo enrolado?

- Ahhan. Tenho uma dessas em casa, é tão fofinha de apertaaaar~~~ _- e se abraçou e balançou de um lado a outro, como se estivesse com aquela boneca nos braços._

- Fiquei feliz por você não me chamar de boneca, então. - _sorri._

_Ela "se soltou" e pegou o termômetro no meu criado-mudo._

- Vamos ver se você está melhor... - _coloquei o aparelho debaixo do braço e esperamos quietos o 'bip' que depois de um minuto se manifestou_ - 36.4 ºC. É, da febre você está melhor. Já da tosse...

- A tosse é o de menos, eu estou moído. Parece que fui sapateado pelo Tagiru.

- Credo não fale isso. Mas de qualquer maneira melhor você tomar um banho, para acordar de vez.

_Concordei._

- E vê se dessa vez você coloca sua pantufa nos pés antes de pisar no chão frio! - _ela gritou da sala._

- Tá! - gritei de volta. Pensei comigo: "Ela daria uma ótima mãe, sendo desse jeito".

...

_Aparentemente ela não quis fazer zousui e desceu na padaria. Tinha vários pães na mesa (tem pão de creme! *u*), café quentinho e uma variedade grande de coisas a se por no meio do pão._

- Eu não sabia que tipo de pão você gostava, então comprei esses... - _ela parou de falar, com certeza estava abismada enquanto me via comer sozinho os pães de creme._

- Ahnnumchêprrocupha - _Tomei vergonha na cara e engoli o pão para falar com ela_ - Os que eu mais gosto você trouxe. E trouxe muitos!

- Tá bom, então... - _e ela se sentou, pegando um pão pequeno._

_Depois de terminarmos de comer, ela levou a louça para a máquina._

- Nene-sama ligou.

- Ligou? Como que ela está? E os outros?

- Estão bem. Na hora que ela tinha ligado, ela tinha dito que estava voltando para Tóquio pra ajudar o pessoal daqui. Tem alguns digimons teimosos para se lidar.

- Ah! Entendo...

_Ela suspirou._

- Queria ir ajudar eles.

- Se quiser ir...

- Está louco? E te deixar desse jeito, sozinho? Nada feito, você vai me aturar até sua irmã voltar. _- ela fez muxoxo_ - Você não vai se livrar assim tão fácil de mim, Amano.

_Eu dei uma risada alta_.

- Você fala como se eu quisesse de fato me livrar de você!

- E não quer?

- É claro que não! Não vou achar uma enfermeira tão legal quanto você por aí!

_Ela me encarou, com o rosto fofo e vermelho. Depois ela correu para a TV, e estava passando um programa de boybands japonesas. No fim sentei no sofá e a vi cantar as músicas de algumas bandas._

_Quero te dizer isso: Eu gosto dela, e por mim gritaria pro mundo inteiro isso, mas não acho que eu esteja pronto pra um relacionamento. Pelo menos foi o que eu tinha dito para ela. Mas a verdade é que eu não consigo mais ficar longe dela. Não sei como aguentei ter ela longe de mim todo esse tempo que ela se afastou. E não vou aguentar se ela se afastar de novo._

_Perdido nestes pensamentos chegou a noite. Depois da janta, ela disse que ia tomar banho e que antes de dormir iria ver como eu estava. _

- Febre não tem mais, e só um pouco de tosse... É, você está curado! - _Ela comemorou depois que viu o termômetro._

- Yaaay!

_Ficou gravado na minha mente. Os cabelos longos e soltos dela pareciam fazer uma brincadeira com o pijama, branco e rosa, dela. _

_Eu não sabia que ela era mais encantadora do que o normal._

- Bem, vou dormir. - _ela se levantou para ir. Eu segurei a mão dela._

- Fica, por favor.

- E você quer que eu faça o quê aqui? - _o rosto dela ia corando mais e mais._

É, eu me dei conta do que eu falei agora.

- É que eu queria... Que você dormisse aqui...

_Ela ficou calada. Mas depois me respondeu, ácida._

- Olha, eu sei que você tem dezessete anos e o talz mas... Não vim aqui com essa intenção.

- Eu não falei nesse sentido! - _protestei violentamente_ - Eu só quero que você durma aqui!

- Como assim?! - _ela protestou _- Acha que eu sou um travesseiro de dormir, é?

- Não, mas... Acho, sim. Por isso eu te pedi para ficar.

_Ela me encarou. Perdi a paciência e puxei-a pra cama, enrolei a nós dois no cobertor e eu a abracei._

- Vai deixar mesmo a luz ligada?

- Se eu sair você vai embora.

- Eu juro, não vou.

_Corri até o interruptor e voltei._

- Alguém já te disse que você é folgado? - _ela falou, baixinho._

- Sim. Você mesma disse isso várias vezes. - _devolvi. _

_Ela se aninhou na cama e me abraçou._

- Se tentar alguma coisa, eu vou matar você e largar os restos na casa da Mami, ouviu?

- Ouvi. - _disse por fim._

_Nunca dormi tão bem quanto essa noite._

_**Freetalking:**_ cortei de novo porque tava grande demais. E antes que vocês perguntem: já se passou uns três anos depois do fim de hunters, não? Mas de qualquer maneira, o Yuu tá indo pro terceiro ano, acho... E não se preocupem, não vai virar um fail que nem aquela minha fic em inglês. Esse é o máximo do Yuu.

A propósito: comecei a desenhar o doujin. É uma pena que o SAI não reproduz aquela caralhada de efeitos que o Manga Studio tem, mas ainda dá pra desenhar. Até agora, eu só desenhei uma página. :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Pela primeira vez, eu acordei mais cedo do que ela. Não passava das sete e meia, estava relativamente claro lá fora, mas a minha cortinha deixava o quarto em meia-luz. Vocês podem me chamar de qualquer coisa, mas sim, eu fiquei olhando ela dormir. Não tive coragem de acordar ela, ela parecia tão em paz que eu tive dó de acordar ela. Mas no fim ela acordou uns poucos minutos depois. _

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Dormi, sim. _- Respondi -_ E você?

- Também. - _Ela enterrou a cara debaixo do cobertor_ - Não quero levantar, mas eu preciso.

- Eu não estou fome, se é esse o motivo.

_Ela se calou e olhou para mim._

- Não importa qual desculpa eu invente, você não vai me deixar ir, certo?

- Ahhan. - _concordei._ - Não sei se vou poder fazer isso de novo, um dia.

_Ela apenas escondeu o rosto. Toquei num assunto delicado, de novo. _

_Pode me chamar de inconveniente. Eu deixo._

_De qualquer maneira, as oito ela levantou e meio que me senti obrigado a levantar. Dessa vez, pedi para ela se trocar que do café eu cuidava._

- Bem, preciso te agradecer de algum jeito por ficar comigo todos esses dias, não? - _eu sorri. _

- Tem certeza? Nada de tosse? Nada de nada?

- Nada de nada. - _confirmei enquanto virava os ovos._

- Vou virar enfermeira, depois dessa. _- ela sorria_ - Vai que eu dou sorte e cuido de alguns pacientes fofinhos?

_Acabei quebrando os hashis, de ciúmes. Ela ouviu._

- Aconteceu algo com os hashis? - _ela tentava espiar._

- Eu os quebrei. - _falei, sério. _

- Quer que eu cozinhe?

- Não, não precisa... - _falei em um tom estranho._

- Yuu, fala logo o que aconteceu. Você não quebra hashi assim, tão fácil.

_Desliguei o fogo e coloquei os ovos em um prato._

- E você espera que eu responda o quê? - _eu acabei dizendo, cético._

- A verdade. - _ela devolveu no mesmo tom._

_Suspirei._

- Só fiquei com ciúmes. Feliz? _- e balancei a espátula._

_Ela começou a rir. E bem alto._

- Essa foi boa. _- ela tentava se controlar, sem sucesso._

- Isso, vai zoando minha cara, mesmo.

- Eu não tinha ideia que você era ciumento! Que coisa mais fofa! _- ela dava altas risadas. Mas depois de uns minutos, conseguiu se controlar. -_ Mas, não precisa ter ciúmes, Yuu.

- Não, é?

- Claro que não! Acha mesmo que eu faria tudo isso por outro cara?

_No fundo eu sabia que não, mas..._

- Acho, sim.

- Tá insinuando que eu sou o quê, hein? - _ela respondeu ácida._

- Nada, ué. - _tentei mudar de assunto -_ O café está servido.

_Me arrependi de ter respondido aquilo: ela sentou-se a mesa e ficou me encarando como se fosse um pit-bull. E não tocou na comida._

- Airu-san, você não vai comer?

- Não.

- Por que?

- Estou pensando em uma maneira de fazer você sofrer arduamente.

- Mas o que foi que eu fi- Ah esquece.

_Tentei comer, mas com ela me encarando não dá._

- Airu-san, você está me assustando.

- Mas isso é para assustar, mesmo. - _Ela disse, com um tom mais assustador que o Tagiru respondendo questão de química_ - Aguarde, levarei seu sono comigo.

- Eu nem quero saber como. _- disse, desanimado._

_No fim ela cedeu à fome e comeu, devagar._

- Você me magoou com aquilo, ok?

- Não foi minha intenção. Me desculpe.

_Ela não respondeu, e não terminou de comer. Juntou toda a louça e colocou na máquina e se sentou no sofá, sem dizer uma única palavra._

_Ela não me perdoou. E ela vai ficar emburrada assim até que eu faça algo._

- Airu-san, você não me perdoou, né? - _eu disse da mesa._

_Não recebi resposta. Ela apenas se encolheu e colocou as pernas dentro do blusão que eu emprestei para ela._

_É, vou precisar agir._

- Airu-san?

- hm?

- Me perdoa?

- ... - _Isso foi um não._

- Airu-san.

- Hm.

- Me desculpa, viu? - _Me sentei no sofá._

_Eu fiz isso uma única vez. Ela me odiou por alguns minutos, mas depois me perdoou. _

_Arregacei as mangas e comecei a fazer cócegas nela. No começo ela tentou resistir, mas no fim se rendeu. _

- Tá bom, tá bom, eu te perdôo! - _ela tentou respirar_ - Isso é covardia, viu?

- Bem, não vou deixar que você saia daqui com raiva de mim.

_Ela ficou mais calma e sorriu._

- Bom, vou arrumar minha bolsa. Daqui a pouco Nene-sama vai chegar. - _e se levantou._

- Ué, e qual o problema de ela chegar e você ainda estiver aqui?

- Os comentários dela. Você sabe os tipos de comentários que ela vai tecer.

_Eu tinha esquecido de como minha irmã sabe ser ácida e tecer belíssimas alfinetadas quando ela quer. E dessa vez ela vai falar e muito, mesmo ela não sabendo de nada do que houve aqui. _

- É, você tem razão. Então vou fazer o Rattatouille de sua mãe.

- Obrigada. _- E sumiu para um dos quartos. _

_..._

_Tinha acabado de dar meio-dia quando o prato e a bolsa dela estavam arrumados. Ainda deu tempo de conversarmos mais um pouco._

- Bem, hora de ir. _- Ela se levantou da mesa_ - Muito obrigada, Yuu, pelo Rattatouille.

- Eu que preciso te agradecer por ter cuidado de mim durante esses dias. Foi divertido.

_Caímos em silêncio. Eu sabia que eu estava esquecendo de alguma coisa._

- Bom, é isso. - _ela pegou a bolsa e a marmita_. - Até-

- Airu-san, espere um pouco.

_Lembrei o que era. Era algo que já havia um tempo que vinha assombrando a minha mente, mas que eu recusava insistentemente. Porque eu sabia que isso levaria muitas noites e lágrimas de nós dois._

- O que foi? Esqueceu de algo? - _ela me olhou. _

- Esqueci, sim.

- E o que é?

_Peguei a marmita das mãos dela e coloquei na bancada. Fechei a porta e numa pequena oração na minha mente desejei que Deus me perdoasse pelo que estaria fazendo agora. _

_A beijei._

_Quando eu me afastei, senti que eu começaria a chorar, e ela faria o mesmo. Numa tentativa de deixar aquele momento um pouco mais animado, disse para ela:_

- Eu não iria deixar que você roubasse meu sono tão fácil.

_A abracei. Depois de uns minutos, a deixei que ela fosse embora. Ela não estava chorando, e me prometeu que não choraria por isso._

...

Na segunda-feira, como eu já imaginava, eu tive de prestar muitas explicações.

- Yuu-kyun, você passou o final de semana in-tei-ri-nho com a Trap Master e as meninas ainda foram expulsas por ela, como você se defende disso? _- ironizou Tagiru._

_Deus, por favor, perdoa também esse soco que eu dei nele. _

- Ai ai, cara... Era zoeira...

- Eu não vou deixar que você fique zoando a minha namorada, fui claro?

- Você disse o quê, Yuu-sama? _- Mami perguntou_. - Ela é... O quê sua?

_Enchi o peito e fiz ressoar minha voz._

- Airu Suzaki, estudante do Colégio Matsuyama, dezessete anos, e é minha namorada. Lamento meninas, não sou mais solteiro.

_Houve um silêncio mortal que foi cortado pelo sinal que indicava que era hora de ir embora. Tomei o caminho contrário ao da minha casa e fui até a casa dela. Afinal, eu precisava oficializar._

_Naquela tarde, dei sorte que toda a família Suzaki estava em casa. Sem que ela mesma soubesse da minha vinda, conversei com o pai dela e, diferente do que eu esperava, ele aceitou sem muitos problemas. Tudo o que ele pediu foi para que eu cuidasse bem dela._

- Yuu-nii, se você fizer minha irmã chorar, tenha em mente que vou atrás de você nem que eu precise ir até o inferno, certo? - _O irmão de onze anos dela, Akira, disse baixinho para mim. _

- Não vou fazer ela chorar. Prometo.

_Quando ela soube do pedido, ela começou a chorar, mas logo limpou as lágrimas._

- Então, eu estou sob seus cuidados, Amano Yuu.

T-H-E E-N-D~

Freetalking: EU TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! ;W; estou feliz comigo mesma, pela primeira vez um YuuIru com final feliz! Olha mãe! Eu mereço um nobel de Fangirl do século! Ok, agora eu parei. Espero que você tenha gostado desta fanfic, peço desculpa por qualquer coisa e... É só.

Estou no aguardo do que vai dar nisto no RP. Eu me baseei lá, e é lá que vai dar as tretas.

Mais uma coisa: Esse nome da escola eu só joguei no Google e foi a primeira que apareceu. Se ela é ou não em Shinonome, nunca vou saber.


End file.
